


I Can't Forget You, Not Again

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Crying, Heartache, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie Tozier has never felt more pain in his life than the amount of pain he feels now. Nothing really matters anymore now. Not his career, not his friends, nothing. He just wanted his Eddie back. Death really is a bitch, isn't it?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Can't Forget You, Not Again

It had been a week after everything happened. A week since the best and worst things in his entire life had happened just a day apart. A week since he lost the love of his life. He'd spent the entire first day just crying. Crying as much as he possibly could and then cried even more. His eyes were still sore. Now.....fuck, now it felt like his entire chest was missing this big, huge, gaping piece. He felt both numb and excruciatingly lost. No amount of physical torment could ever beat the amount of pain he felt. Pain wasn't nearly a strong enough word to describe how he felt. Everything in him was _shatt_ _ered_ _._ He felt like he was missing a part of himself. His heart and soul had been completely destroyed almost immediately after being fixed after 27 years of forget. Now he just didn't know what to do. His heart cried for the hole in his body to be filled once more but knew that was never to happen again. He would be yet again a ghost of a human not knowing what they're missing. Except this time he did know what he was missing. He knew what made him into a ghost of a person, and he wished he didn't. Part of him wishes he never remembered and never came back, never had to experience the worst possible feeling to ever fucking exist, just continued his life and moved on. But then he wouldn't have ever remembered the subtle pain of childhood longing, he wouldn't have remembered a dusty hammock filled with 2 bodies pressed together, reading their favorite comics. He wouldn't have remembered **_the pact_** ** _._** The goddamn pact that ruined his life. The pact that took the lives of 2 of his people, his family. But most importantly, he wouldn't have remembered what it was like **_to be in love_** ** _._** He would much rather keep all this pain in order to remember how it felt to be a kid in love rather than forget everything and everyone who helped shape him as a person. It's been a week and he still hasn't left the cursed, forsaken town. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when _he_ was still down there. Not when _he_ was still 27 years away from him. Not when _he_ was still too far away from his grasp. Not when _he_ was the only one who could bring him down from an anxiety attack and now could no longer do it. _Not when he was g_ _oing to be stuck there_ _forever_ _._ He could feel the hole in his chest grow even bigger. The pain accompanied. Tears began falling down his face without so much as a single noise. Mindlessly, he got up to take a walk outside to clear his head. Naturally, he found himself in the place where he felt his heart might actually break. The very place he lost his love. The very place his love was to lay forever. A mountain of rubble of what used to be a decrepit house that only held rumors and myths as a child, and not creatures that fed off a primal instinct. He sank to his knees and broke down completely. He spoke the words his heart never had the courage to in the past, but could keep in no longer. "Eddie, you- you are the only one for me. It's you. It always has been, and always will be. I wish I would've told you sooner instead of being such a fucking pussy. Eddie, I fucking love you and I always have and always will love you." Tears still streaming down his face, he stood up and walked away.


End file.
